


Давай останемся?..

by Eibhleann, WTF_Young_Adult



Series: Я хочу тебя поцеловать [17]
Category: Andreas Steinhöfel - Die Mitte der Welt
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: Отношения Вольфа и Сары были странными.





	Давай останемся?..

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл "Я всегда хочу тебя поцеловать": 17. Любование / Преклонение

Отношения Вольфа и Сары были странными. Сара любила всех членов семьи, радостно шла на руки, улыбалась, потом рассказывала свои детские истории. Но стоило в комнату зайти Вольфу, как она могла кинуть все, любую игрушку, любой рассказ, и подбежать к Вольфу. 

Сара обожала играть с его волосами, слушать истории о далеких берегах, рисовать карандашами причудливые дома. Сара легко дарила поцелуи и прикосновения. Вольф же, казалось, каждый раз боится прикоснуться к Саре. 

Когда Вольф приезжал к ним, Сара засыпала только лежа в одной кровати с Вольфом. Забывались Фил, папины сказки, мамины песни, любимая кукла. Сара крепко спала, сжав в руках палец Вольфа. Вольф чутко охранял сон своей принцессы. Хрупкой маленькой девочки, которая не боялась его, которая всегда ему улыбалась, дарила свои рисунки и доверяла заплетать косички. 

В жизни Вольфа всегда был только один дорогой человек. Сначала мама, потом Фил. Сейчас он чувствует, что любит двоих, по-разному, но одинаково сильно. Он так не умеет, поэтому стоит ему пойти в этот дом, как он любит Сару. Уходя, он вспоминает свою любовь к Филу. 

Вольф не уверен, замечает ли такое разделение Фил. Если да, то он, кажется, совсем не против делить Вольфа с обожаемой племянницей. 

Вольф целует плотно сомкнутые веки Сары. Он всегда любовался Филом, но теперь его образ поблек. Сара была солнышком Вольфа, теплым и ласковым. К ней нельзя было привыкнуть, а Фил… Иногда Вольф думал, что Фил устал его любить, устал быть несвободным. 

Вольф и Сара крепко спали в одной кровати на двоих. Глядя на эту парочку, Фил думал, что его малолетняя племянница легко и просто увела его парня. Честно, открыто, у него на глазах и с полного его попустительства Сара присвоила Вольфа себе.

Фил видел, как сильно Вольф хотел остаться в этом доме или рядом. Он был против. Он был готов делить Вольфа с Сарой, но недолго, не больше двух недель. Фил уже сейчас хотел уехать, но он не мог ответить иначе, чем «да», на тихий вопрос Вольфа:

— Давай останемся?..


End file.
